


starlight

by thenightpainter



Series: Fanart (Black Sails) [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Based on a fic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Stargazing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: Crossposted on tumblr:here(https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com/post/160218168973/dawn-is-not-yet-even-a-suggestion-on-the-horizon)





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Fondly to be Fearful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688778) by [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot). 



> Crossposted on tumblr: [here](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com/post/160218168973/dawn-is-not-yet-even-a-suggestion-on-the-horizon) (https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com/post/160218168973/dawn-is-not-yet-even-a-suggestion-on-the-horizon)

Black and White version:

 

Colour version:

 


End file.
